Brothers' Know
by Magicgirl29
Summary: Brothers' know when somethings wrong... Percy is alone in the common room at night, he blames himself for what happened to Penelope. One unlikely person helps him cope... But who? Set during Chamber of secrets


Percy sat behind Lee in the common room, still in a state of shock at the sudden news of Penelope being petrified. George had earlier explained to Harry why Percy was in such a state of shock, but he didn't have the _full _idea of why he was so shocked. George believed that Percy was worried because since Penelope was a prefect but still attacked that he- Percy- would not be safe. However, this is not true... Not completely anyway. George took the liberty of speaking with Percy about this. It was 11:30pm. Everyone was asleep except from George. He walked, slowly, downstairs and was startled when he heard a voice.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" George looked towards the sofa and saw the back of someone's head. Of course George knew who this was and so replied.

"I couldn't sleep. I wasn't going anywhere" Percy Weasley turned to face his younger brother. His eyes were tired as though he had not closed his eyes since the night Penelope was attacked.

"You couldn't sleep either? Hmmm... Don't expect many people to be able to, quite frankly" George sighed a little as Percy turned to face the fire again. Slowly he walked to the sofa and sat down beside his brother, he too stared at the fire for a moment before saying.

"Look, I know the news about Penelope shocked you. Heck even I didn't expect a prefect would get caught but that doesn't mean you're more likely to get attacked." He told him softly, trying to read his brothers expression. Percy gave a fake laugh, which made George's insides crawl a little; Percy shook his head slowly as though amused by his younger brothers' insinuations.

"I'm not worried about being attacked, George" He said in monotone.

"I don't understand" He responded, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Just go back to bed. It's nothing for you to worry about" He said quietly, still gazing, transfixed, into the fire. He watched the steady flames as they danced around the logs in the centre. It was slightly hypnotic.

"Look Perce. I know me and you haven't exactly seen eye to eye but you can still talk to me. I'm still your brother" Percy turned his full attention to George as he stared at him and smiled softly.

"I know" He replied. "You are my brother... Which is why I don't want you to worry about me"

"But I am worried about you... Mainly because you're not telling me what's really wrong!" He argued back. Percy looked his younger brother square in the eye and he could tell he was being honest. Fear and concern _did _wash through George's eyes. So with this he nodded, took a deep breath in and breathed.

"Ok. Penelope... Is my girlfriend" He said in barely a whisper. He turned his head away, as though waiting for George to laugh or make fun of him in some way. However, he felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and to this he turned to face him again.

"I didn't know... I'm sorry" That was the first time George had ever apologised to him before! It made Percy feel better as he felt like he could finally talk to his siblings if he was worried or scared.

"What?" Said Percy quietly, staring into his brothers' eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know" George knew that he never apologised to Percy before, and that only made him feel the tiniest bit more sad and guilty. Percy smiled and patted George's leg in a brotherly way, the way Charlie did to him when he was the twins' age.

"It's ok George. Like you said, you didn't know. Plus it's not like any of this is your fault anyway" George was shocked, he stared at Percy.

"It's not yours either" He said hastily. "I mean, you're not the heir of Slytherin are you?" He said, half- joking, half- serious. Percy smiled a little and shook his head.

"No. But the day she was attacked... She was outside the library, she had to return a book and I said I'd go with her but, she insisted that I go and have lunch and that she'd meet me there later. I just left her" He was starting to cry a little and so he stuttered and choked on almost every word. "I l-left her there, all a-alone, with a k-kill- killer on the loose. I was so STUPID!" He spat the last word out as though it was sharp in his throat. He was crying now and George was the only one there to comfort him.

He had always been able to deal with Ginny crying but he never had to deal with his older siblings crying! Mainly because either they never did or they never did in front of him. George edged closer and put an arm around his older brother, rocking him back and forth, gently.

"You're not stupid Perce, you couldn't have known. Hermione's gone too and Ron feels the same way. He told me, he thought it was his fault to but... But I told him, that this would probably have happened anyway... That even with him there, there would be nothing he could have done. And the same applies to you"

"But at least, if I was with her... I could have _tried _to do _something!"_

"Look, she's only petrified... Professor Sprout says the mandrake draft will be ready soon! Please Perce, stop crying... She wouldn't want you too." He hadn't expected this to work but somehow it did! For Percy removed his glasses and wiped away the tears that stained his cheeks. George smiled softly.

"You're right" Muttered Percy. "But please-" He turned his full and focused attention onto George. "-Don't tell Fred about Penelope, please don't tell him she's my girlfriend, please!" He begged. He had never kept a secret from Fred before, but he could see the desperate plea in his brother's eyes and so he nodded and left. "Oh and George!" Percy called out as the Weasley twin started to walk away, George spun around. Percy's face was solemn. "Thanks" George chuckled slightly.

"No worries... You would have done the same for me" He turned away and then turned back again. "By the way, don't think you're getting off easy" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"I'm still gonna prank you" He smirked. Percy laughed half heartedly.

"I wouldn't suspect it any other way." He replied. "Now get going you little trouble maker!"

"See ya, ya big prat" George laughed back. Percy smiled a little and waited ten minutes downstairs before he returned to his bedroom, feeling... For the first time since the terrible news about Penelope... Happy. Yes, he was happy. All thanks to George.


End file.
